Training of a Different Type
by lady-yuna7
Summary: Zack and Angeal are training deep into the night when Angeal thinks of a 'new' type of training for Zack. PWP, Zangeal yaoi.


A/N: Well … I did try to make this a cliché story, didn't turn out that way though. Ended up as a PWP. Thank you to Ziggy Pasta for being a beta, and to spopococ for helping me when I was stuck.

Warning: Yaoi? Yes. Zack and Angeal smut? Of course. Rated M? Dur. Hetro sex? Not in my lifetime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters.

- Training -

It was quite an unusual time of day to do this sort of activity. To be exact, it was nighttime.

Two bodies moved in motion, both hot and sweaty, breathing hard to refill their burning lungs with oxygen. They hissed as pain exploded in certain spots where they were struck.

Two blades struck at lighting speed, creating a spark. Angeal, with his strength and weight combined, pushed Zack back. The younger one let out a grunt when he landed on his bottom. Angeal laughed lightly and held out a hand that Zack took. Angeal picked him up.

"I think that's enough training now, Zack, we've been going on for more than a few hours." Angeal spoke tiredly as he walked over to a bench where he had a bottle of water, and took a drink. He then threw the bottle towards Zack.

"Yeah, but I need to get stronger to pass the Second Class exams." Zack whined before he took a drink.

"Zack, I do understand how much you want to get promoted, and I know it is important to train and study, but you have three months to prepare." The older man walked over to Zack and lightly smiled.

"But, Angeal, I need to get stronger and I have to use every minute I can to get there." Zack walked closer to Angeal and smiled innocently. He stood chest to chest with Angeal, looked up while grasping Angeal's hands, and swung them slightly. He whispered into Angeal's ear, "And you're the only one to get me there."

Angeal's eye twitched. He hated when Zack was like this, so sexy and seductive. Usually, Angeal would let Zack do whatever he wanted, but tonight Angeal wasn't bothered. "No more, pup. It's late and we need to get home," Angeal spoke softly to Zack, trying to convince him to accept.

"But, I need it, Angeal." Zack pouted at him. Angeal took note of it, but thought of a different idea. He moved back so their chests weren't touching.

"Hmm, I've got an idea. But it involves you being back in the apartment and being clean. Care to do it?" Angeal offered while smirking inside. Honor be damned.

"Of course, if only it helps me through the test," Zack spoke with innocence, too innocent for Angeal. From all the fighting they were doing, being sweaty, hot, with adrenaline running through, combined with the mako, how could Zack not have a raging hard-on?

"It just might help you, puppy." Angeal couldn't help smirk this time. The smile on Zack's face was just … contagious.

"I knew you couldn't disagree." Zack grinned happily. Zack kissed Angeal on the lips and pulled the larger man out of the training room.

When Angeal opened the apartment, he let both Zack and himself in before closing and locking the door. Zack took a few steps before turning to face Angeal.

"Well, if we're gonna have to be clean to do this exercise, will you have a shower with me, Angeal?" Zack asked and he removed his standard sword and armor and placed it on the dining table. Angeal also removed his.

"Okay, pup." If Zack could hear the cheekiness in Angeal's answer, he didn't mind it or didn't pick up on it. They both removed their boots before moving towards the bathroom. Zack moved to kiss Angeal's cheek when they entered.

When Angeal removed his clothing, he turned around and looked at Zack who was still taking his pants off. The sight was perfect. Zack was bent over and his perfectly shaped ass with his entrance was something that begged to be bitten and licked. The boy got up and smiled at Angeal.

"Well, I'm so happy to see you, too, Angeal." Zack laughed as he noticed the larger man's erection. He wrapped his arms around Angeal and kissed him before pulling him towards the shower. Angeal turned it on and adjusted the temperature before moving into the shower with Zack, and closed the door.

Angeal grabbed the soap and lathered his hands with it, and Zack kissed him on his face, neck and shoulders. Angeal laughed deep in his chest, making it rumble. Zack moaned lightly, feeling his erection grow. He slowly rubbed it against Angeal's larger one. Angeal started to spread the soap across Zack's body.

Angeal scraped his short nails down Zack's back, earning shivers of delight. Zack groaned and shuddered while leaning his head against Angeal, enjoying the feeling.

Zack thrust his hips forward when Angeal's fingers made their way to his ass and rubbed his entrance. The boy moaned and ran a wet hand through Angeal's locks while his other arm held onto his shoulder. Zack's mouth latched onto Angeal's perked nipple and nibbled on it. Angeal let out a long, low moan at the pleasure. He then pushed a soapy finger in Zack, which earned him a sweet whimper.

"Shh, relax, Zack," Angeal whispered, full of caring and love, before he kissed Zack deeply and added another finger. Zack moaned in protest as the ring of muscle tightened around Angeal's large fingers.

"Gods, Angeal," Zack moaned out while thrusting his leaking member on Angeal's thicker leaking one, trying to get more friction. Angeal's fingers moved, then curled, hitting Zack's prostate. Zack let out a small scream when Angeal's other hand came down and slowly pumped his penis.

"Hmm, gods, Angeal … you call this … train-training?" Zack moaned out before latching his lips onto Angeal's neck, biting, licking and kissing. Angeal groaned and tightened his grip on Zack's cock, adding a third finger into his little, tight hole.

"Yes, Zack, this is my form of training that only you can satisfy," Angeal spoke deeply and he thrust his fingers deeper into Zack.

Angeal could tell Zack was going to release due to the muscles seizing around his fingers. As if on cue, Zack shot his load over both their chests. Angeal leaned down and dragged his tongue across Zack's chest, swallowing the boy's seed.

"Mmm, Zack, you taste sweeter than apple pie," Angeal whispered as he got to Zack's neck. When Angeal moved to the other's lips, he caught them in a crushing kiss. Zack broke the kiss and started to move down Angeal's chest, kissing and licking his way down to his erection. Taking his cock into hand, Zack licked the pre-cum on the tip of Angeal's penis. Angeal let out a shuddering breath as Zack licked around the head before licking down the shaft and sucking a ball into his mouth. Zack moved onto the other one, then moved back to swallow Angeal's throbbing and leaking member.

The larger man groaned and threaded his hand in Zack's hair, enjoying the feeling of the younger man sucking him off. Zack sucked quite eagerly as if Angeal's cock was a vanilla flavored lollypop.

"Zack," Angeal said. "Don't stop, you're so good." Zack hummed, making Angeal's cock vibrate. Angeal could feel his release coming and held onto Zack's head tighter, warning him he was close. The man released heavily into Zack's mouth and the boy tried to swallow it all. Some spilled out of his mouth. Angeal pulled the teen up and licked the rest up before kissing him.

"Mmm, Angeal," Zack said softly and kissed Angeal's cheek. Angeal just smirked as he turned the shower off.

"Seems like we don't need a shower after all, pup. You're going to get all dirty again after I'm done with you." Angeal opened the shower door, and not bothered by the fact that they were both soaking wet, he picked Zack up and went to the bedroom to drop him on the bed.

Zack pulled Angeal on top of him and gave him a passionate kiss, already hard again from giving Angeal a blowjob. Angeal smirked through the kiss, feeling his arousal springing back to life again. Zack grabbed it and started to pump it.

"Angeal, you're so big," Zack said, groaning as he rubbed him.

"Only for you, Zack," Angeal spoke before sucking his neck.

"Promise?" Zack asked as he pulled back to look towards Angeal.

"Yes, only for you, and no one else." Angeal looked straight into Zack's eyes as he promised to him. He then kissed him as if to seal the deal. When they broke, Angeal moved over to the bedside table and opened it to grab a bottle of lubrication. Zack started to suck on Angeal's left nipple and played with his right. Angeal groaned as he opened the bottle and pored some on his hands before dropping it on the bed. He moved, and his nipple escaped Zack's mouth, earning a whine from him. The larger man smiled and kissed Zack as he slipped two fingers into his ass. Zack whimpered softly.

"Angeal … please, I'm already stretched, please, just fuck me already." Zack whined and pleaded, even though he thrust himself down on Angeal's fingers.

"Sorry, no can do, my puppy. I don't want you to be in pain," Angeal explained as he added another finger. Zack moaned long and loud as Angeal curled his fingers and hit his sweet spot. Soon, he felt empty with the fingers gone. His shiny blues looked at Angeal to see him grabbing the bottle of lube again.

Zack quickly jumped up and snatched the bottle out of Angeal's hands. The man gave him a questioning look.

"Let me," Zack said as he pushed Angeal on his back. Zack sat on Angeal's thighs and poured some lube on his hands before throwing the bottle in a random direction. Zack rubbed it in his hands before wrapping them around Angeal's leaking erection, slowly pumping. Zack moved one hand to his balls and massaged them, and the thumb on the hand that was pumping Angeal rubbed the slit. Angeal groaned and Zack moaned with him.

Zack let go and moved forward, earning a small glare from Angeal, but didn't mind it. He slowly descended, holding onto Angeal's cock as he aimed it to his ass. The head broke through and Zack moaned. Angeal held the youth's hips to help him. Zack looked into Angeal's eyes and sat until he was at the hilt. Angeal growled deeply in his chest. Zack moved back up and down, groaning, but not about to hit the spot that he wanted. Angeal took the hint and quickly flipped him over and pounded into him.

Angeal moved in another angle and hit Zack's prostate. Zack groaned louder and gripped Angeal's shoulders, his legs shuddered and held tight around Angeal's waist.

"M-more, Angeal! Faster … deeper, please!" Zack yelled at Angeal. The man obliged, groaning as Zack's muscles tightening around his thick cock.

Zack screamed Angeal's name as he climaxed. At the sound of Zack coming and the death grip on his member, Angeal released deep into his young lover, pounding until he had become soft. Angeal fell next to his love and hugged him close as they both tried to gain back their breath.

"Angeal?" Zack asked softly.

"Yes, puppy?" Angeal answered just as soft.

"I love you," Zack said, feeding all his heart into it.

"I love you too, Zack." Angeal hugged Zack closer and gave him a small kiss on the back of his head.

"I could have extra training like this all the time," Zack mumbled softly to Angeal as they fell asleep.

- Training -

A/N: And it is finished. I've been working on this for ages, but I just never got it done XD! So glad it is! And guess what! I got a new beta w! The lovely misaki34 will now beta my stories. Ziggy Pasta beta'd this one because I asked her before misaki34 asked to be my beta. Many loves to both of them.

lady-yuna7


End file.
